Darkness For Good
by Asuka-san08
Summary: Darkness has a different meaning, depending on how you use this, find out how Jaden Yuki/ Yuki Judai proves this concept...


**Darkness For Good**

Good or Bad?

Darkness can't only be used for evil, for good as well, find out how Jaden Yuki proves this concept to other students…

**Asuka-san08**

**9/29/2011**

Currently at Duel Academy College, it was a Sunday, no classes, and nobody to duel with for everyone is too busy with what they have to do. Jaden was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "What if I visit Jesse's school, North Academy College, for a while" he thought. And because he has nothing else to do, he has decided to go there; after all, it's been three years since he last saw Jesse.

He was now ant North Academy College, Jaden took a deep breath as he felt the breeze. At a distance, he saw Jesse, he waves and calls out to him, Jesse smiled, and he ran to him.

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought of visiting you since I have nothing else better to do"

Suddenly, some students came, there were three of them: Wisteria, Endoh and Ivan. They were happily talking to each other, Jaden smiled; the students were so cheerful and happy. Jesse was the top student at North so everybody recognizes him there. The three came to him and hi and giggled. Jesse introduced Jaden to them, hearing his name, they knew him quickly, and his name was known in every academy because of what he has done.

"You defeated _darkness_ right?" asked Wisteria.

"That's me, Jaden Yuki~!"

Ivan giggled, Jaden wondered why, and so he asked. "Speaking of darkness, I remember what happened in class the other day..." said Ivan...

_(The class the other day...)_

_Subject: dueling history_

_Teacher: Alright class, today's topic is darkness from the past..._

_Jesse: *darkness huh..? I'll definitely ace my test today... heehee*_

_Teacher: Our first lesson for this topic is the "Supreme King's" darkness_

_Jesse: *NOW I'm positive that I'll even PERFECT my test~*_

_Teacher: First, let's described the Supreme King's deck, listen carefully; this is not in your textbooks..._

_Jesse: (Raises hand)_

_Teacher: Alright Jesse, let's see what you know... *I think he's gonna be embarrassed, this information is basing from top secret data, there's no way he's gonna know anything...*_

_Jesse: Okay, the Supreme King uses an Evil Hero deck that contains deep darkness._

_Teacher: *What? I bet he can't answer the next one...* alright then Jesse, do you know the five negative emotions that make him powerful?_

_Jesse: Anger, Hatred, Anguish, Sadness and Doubt_

_Teacher: *How the- well this is the most secretive question all, I'm 100% sure he can't answer this* ok, one more question; what is his most powerful card of all and explain._

_Ivan: *What the, there are millions of cards, how is he going to answer this one?*_

_Jesse: Super Polymerization, a card that can fuse any monster on the field as long as you discard a card from your hand. A card so powerful, you need countless souls for it to activate._

_Ivan: *Is there even a card like that?*_

_Teacher: WHERE DO YOU KEEP ON GETTING THESE ANSWERS?_

_Jesse: Let's just say that I was able to observe the Supreme King really closely..._

_Teacher: Oh yeah, how close...?_

_Jesse: Well, close enough..._

_Teacher: BUT ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE SECRET DATA! THEY WHERE WRITTEN BY A STUDENT REASERCHER FROM AMERICA WHO __REALLY__ EXPERIENCED IT OR SAW IT HERSELF!_

_Jesse: And this student is Alexis Rhodes isn't it?_

_Class: (laughs)_

_Teacher: YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU'LL REGRET DOING THIS! FINE YOU TEACH! CLASS DISMISSED!_

"Yeah, he totally embarrassed the professor" blurted Ivan.

"Nice rubbing it to his face Jess" laughed Jaden "Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday as well" he continued.

"NO WAY! YOU KNOW AS WELL?" asked the shocked Endoh.

"Well I was the CLOSEST one to observe him after all"

"If you were able to observe him close enough, would mind telling me the details? Our professor was so mad, he said that he'll give a test on Monday and I'm sure Jesse is going to pass it with flying colours..." pleaded Wisteria.

Jaden took a deep breath as Jesse looked worried

"The Supreme King, was a merciless person, he sacrificed the lives of his friends to obtain victory, destroyed the lives of duel monsters, and the only thing he could care about is power."

Jesse looked to the sky, this is a brighter one than that day, he said.

"I guess your right" replied Jaden.

Jaden let out a tear,

"Jesse, did you already forgive-"

"I already did"

The other students did not have a clue to what they're talking about.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Their dueling teacher came to them, the students were stricken with fear, and they were panicking.

Jaden used the power off Yubel to see the real thing that was happening around them. He saw an unusual aura from the professor. The professor grinned at them and the students ran to him. The hero duellist stopped them, knowing the truth.

They wondered, but finally, their question was answered by a frightful voice from the professor:

"_**Why so frightened my students?"**_

"The answer is you! Darkness!" shouted the hero duellist.

"_**We meet again Jaden Yuki" **_replied the possessed man.

"Let him go! We don't need darkness!"

"_**Ah, well speaking of that, darkness gives people the thing that they desire, the power that they crave for... you should know better Jaden..."**_

"He knows nothing of this darkness you speak of!" convinced the crystal user

"_**You humans are the one who's mistaken, once part of darkness, and will forever remain"**_

"What does he mean?" asked Ivan "He's against darkness..."

"_**Keeping secrets, huh Supreme King?"**_

"Supreme King is Jaden? What are you mad? He's nothing like him" shouted Endoh

"He's long gone! You hear me?" exclaimed the crystal user

"_**You people make me laugh; one's a part, always a part"**_

"The supreme king has no part of Jaden, I don't believe you! Not a single trait of him matches!" shouted Wisteria.

"_**Even though he doesn't use his power, I got all the proof I need"**_

"And what could that be?" defended the crystal user.

"_**Alright "Jaden" draw the very top card of your deck and reveal it to them"**_

Jaden drew the very top card, and was shocked to see the card, he closed his eyes...

"_**Okay then, show"**_

__Jaden revealed "Super Polymerization" from his hand, Jesse knew already, keeping a secret was not an easy task but he had to. But it was too late...

The students were surprised to see this, they were speechless...

"_**What now Supreme King, secret blown?"**_

"Even though this happened, I still prove to you that I can save everyone". "Great power comes with a great responsibility, sometimes, you have to get out of reality to realize that, if the other side of me took over because I was weak, that was back then, I lost sight of reality trying to look for Jesse, I was driven by my emotions, misused the power of duel monsters and was taken over by darkness. But it's different now, because of that same power, I saved Jesse, no, not just him, but my friends as well, we got out of that dimension and made new friends _(like Yubel)_. I defeated you because of that power, you said that I should know better but no, I don't. You keep on reminding me of the past when the right thing is to look at the future and live in the present. And because of _Darkness_, I got hold of that one thing you'll never have, and that's my irreplaceable friends." "And now, tell you this: If you lay a single finger on them, I'll be forced to use that same power to drive you away"

"_**The only reason I came here is to get you, but it looks like I'll have to do that another time, until then, "Jaden Yuki"."**_

__The sky then turned bright and the sun was shining bright, as Jaden opened his eyes, everybody clapped their hands, Jesse smiled.

"Never make a speech like that again and I'll give you a cookie"

"Hahaha, well sorry but that cookie will have to wait..."

"Is that so? Ah, oh well, you don't have to keep secrets anymore at least~"

"Yeah, I guess so, who needs secrets when you have friend to tell them to right?"


End file.
